1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to connecting video signals between electronic devices, and in particular to connecting a personal computer to display devices using S-video and/or composite video terminals.
2. Background of the Invention
Personal computers commonly offer video and audio output terminals or ports to facilitate multimedia processing. Some of these terminals are integrated on interface cards, while others are integrated on the motherboard of the computer. As integrated circuit technology develops, integrated circuits offer more powerful performance in smaller chips. Accordingly, more integrated circuits, such as networking, modem, graphic processing, and sound chips, can be integrated onto the motherboard. It is, however, a challenge to integrate these devices on the motherboards without increasing the size of the motherboard. For this reason, some personal computer manufacturers add composite video terminals on their motherboards. But such terminals allow connections only to electronic devices that also have composite video terminals, while other computers may allow connections only for standard four-pin S-video terminals. Therefore, adaptors are required to connect these terminals to electronic devices with only composite video terminals. However, adapters for converting video signals between composite video and S-video are large in size and complicated to use.